


The drabble collection - Hobbit edition

by XxByImm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because it's me, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Short & Sweet, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: This work serves as a backup for the Hobbit related prompt requests and other short fics I write on Tumblr.I hope you enjoy!xoxo
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Reader, Dwalin (Tolkien)/You, Nori (Tolkien)/Reader, Nori (Tolkien)/You, Thorin Oakenshield x Enya Blueheart, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Cold - Thorin x reader

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for a prompt request: From the prompt thingy, 'quit touching me your feet are cold' and the back kisses prompt with thorin please!

**Cold - Thorin x reader**

Mahal’s hairy balls, Erebor was one chilly place to live in.  
You shivered as you paced through the endless corridors towards the royal quarters. The thin, green dress you were wearing was pretty, but not enough to protect you from the cold that ruled within these halls. 

Not that you weren’t used of chilly temperatures. On the contrary: during the quest you had frozen your ass off many times, just like the rest of the group. But at least in those long nights, you had Balin to entertain you with his tales of golden halls filled with light and a blazing fire… You still blamed the old dwarf for making you believe the lonely mountain would be less… cold. 

You heaved a relieved sigh when you reached the door of the quarters you shared with your king. Since the mountain had been reclaimed and the battle of the five armies was won, Thorin had been busy rebuilding the great kingdom of his grandfather. Usually you stayed up until he returned from his duties, but tonight all you longed for was a warm bed and a long, satisfying sleep. 

As you’d expected, the royal quarters were dark and just as chilly as the rest of the mountain. You hastily pushed the door to your bedroom open and gasped when an agreeable warmth greeted you. For a moment, you stood there frozen while the heat coming from the fireplace defrosted your bones. Then you moved towards the bed and removed the covers in search of your nightgown.

‘Oh yes!’ you murmured when you discovered the maid had placed a bed warmer at the feet’s end of your bed. Bless that dam! 

Your fingers found the soft fabric of your nightgown and pulled it towards you. Frantically you messed with the laces of your dress, before shaking it off your body. A white bra and matching panties followed. Then you grabbed your nighties and pulled it over your head.

At last, you finally jumped into bed and snuggled under the covers. Oh yes. Ooohhh yes. This was it!

♦♦♦

You had dozed off into a vast sleep and didn’t notice when someone came in the room. The king smiled softly and eyed your pretty physique as you were sleeping on your stomach, your arms wrapped around your pillow. He then regarded the small pile of clothing next to the bed and added a few layers of his own. When he pulled away the covers, he discovered that the silky fabric of your nightgown had rucked up and now displayed your perfectly round bum.

Something stirred in him and Thorin grinned. It wasn’t his fault that you looked absolutely delicious. Now he just had to kiss you… 

Carefully, he straddled you. His hands caressed your bum and went up your spine. You sighed softly. Thorin did bend forward and placed a kiss between shoulder blades. As he moved, his feet accidently pressed against your outer thighs. Your heat radiated against his cold feet and Thorin hissed.

A shriek escaped you and you jerked right awake.  
‘THORIN!’ You cried out. _‘QUIT TOUCHING ME!’_  
Thorin chuckled in your ear. ‘So you say a king can’t touch his wife?!’  
_‘YOUR FEET ARE COLD!’_ you complained.  
‘I’m sorry.’ He rumbled. ‘How can I make it up to you, my queen?’  
‘I know a few things.’ You murmured, a faint smile displayed on your face.  
Thorin smirked and lazily kissed his way down your back. You squirmed.  
‘Like this?’ He breathed.  
‘Yes.’ You moaned. ‘Exactly like this…’


	2. Fierceless Warrior - Dwalin x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff/ Angst prompt: 82 and 87 (‘You’re so adorable.’ & ‘Just breathe, okay?'). Dwalin is my fav.

**Fierceless warrior - Dwalin x reader**

If someone had told you this was all just a very wild dream, you’d believe it. You pinched yourself another time to make extra sure you weren’t sleeping, but the scene you walked into was still there, unfolding right before your eyes. Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip to stop yourself from laughing out loud, but you couldn’t prevent a sneaky grin creeping on your face.

Seriously, there had to be another explanation than the rather obvious one. You stepped over the threshold into the room, planted your hands on your hips and eyed the chaos. Your husband didn’t even notice you, since he seemed too busy with trashing your shared bedroom.

He was standing amidst the mayhem, his chest heaving up and down heavily. He was holding both of his axes in the way he always did when he was ready to strike. You followed his gaze. He was scowling at the dresser and then slowly tiptoed towards it. The muscles in his arms were tense, like a coiled spring ready to be released.  
Involuntarily, you held your breath and waited. 

BZZZZZ!

With a growl, your husband dashed through the room in pursuit of his enemy. He swung his axe and with a loud smack it struck right into your lovely dresser. That hardly could have been his intention all along, or else he had some real good explaining to do…

Your brows furrowed together when you spotted a tiny green dragonfly zooming around your husband’s head. The latter one yelped angrily and jumped on the bed, seeking refuge under the cushions. Your anger vanished and you burst into laughter when reality hit you. It took over your senses and you had to support yourself against the wall behind you to stop falling over. While the tears streamed over your face, you giggled hysterically.

Dwalin, son of Fundin- your fearless, badass warrior husband- was afraid of dragonflies.  
Like, terrified.

In all those years the two of you had been married, you’d never seen him duck away from anything. Dwalin loathed showing fear, as he believed it would make you weak.   
‘Dwalin?!’ You asked panting, in between two laughing fits. ‘What- are you doing?’

Your husband suddenly flung up and launched himself off the bed. He pushed away all the decorative pillows as fast as he could, almost tripping over them in the process.

‘Don’t ye just stand there!’ He seethed. ‘Can ye get it away already!’  
‘Mahal!’ you cried out, bracing yourself for the next giggle. ‘It’s just an innocent dragonfly! What can it do to you?’  
‘They are the devil, I tell ye.’ He grumbled, while gritting his teeth. ‘Innocent, Mahal’s hairy arse.’   
‘Okay. If you say so.’ You murmured, still not trusting your voice. As funny as this whole affair was, you knew he handled wounded pride badly. He still hadn’t recovered from that one time when Fíli bested him in combat, so one could imagine how long defeat by a dragonfly would take him to digest. No, better not push all of his buttons at once.

_‘Just breathe, okay?’_ You suggested as you moved away from the wall, towards your husband. The dragonfly flew around the bed and he followed it with his gaze.  
‘Put those axes down.’ You quickly ordered your husband when you saw him squaring his jaw. ‘You have ruined my bedroom enough already as it is.’ 

Dwalin heaved a weary sigh, but lowered his weapons anyway.

_‘You’re so adorable.’_ You said. ‘I would have never thought that my husband, who fears no one, goes into hiding the minute he sees a little insect.’  
‘It was not little!’ Dwalin disputed.  
You crossed your arms. ‘Really? It was barely the size of my thumb.’  
‘Was not.’  
‘Okay, so it was a huge monster that destroyed my dresser?’ you suggested. ‘A burly, ill-tempered oaf who has no respect for his wife’s furniture?’  
‘Oh, will ye shut it!’ Dwalin barked angrily and he tossed his weapons on the floor. He moved quickly and before you knew it, he had you safely encased in his arms. He huffed. ‘I’ll show ye how adorable I can be.’  
‘Careful though…’ you grinned as you saw the dragonfly landing on one of the axes on the floor. ‘I bet that dragonfly is plotting your demise…’


	3. Sleepy confession - Thorin x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaa! Can I have 7, 43, 58 and 79 (‘I’ve waited for this moment for a long time…’, ‘And you have no idea how much I want you right now…’, ‘I don’t care what anyone else thinks.’ and ‘I’ll keep you warm.’) with Thorin please?

**Sleepy confession – Thorin x reader**

A huge part of you wished the quest would never end. Sure, being hunted down by a pack of orcs wasn’t ideal, nor was the fact that everyone else in middle earth too seemed to be focused on stopping the company during the quest. Your back ached from sleeping on the ground all the time and the food Bombur provided didn’t do much to satisfy your hunger. No, you could definitely do without all the hardships.

What you couldn’t do without, was Thorin.

It had actually began quite unexpected. After all, you had known the dwarf king for quite some time and he had never given you any special attention. And although you did notice how breathtaking he was (inside and out), you never thought something of it. Until this quest.

It had been nighttime and everyone had been vast asleep. Not really surprising, since you all had been running for lives practically the whole day. First there were goblins, then wargs and their angry riders. Then the eagles came to the rescue, but not long after that the company had been hunted by an huge bear. So yeah, the safe haven in the form of Beorn’s estate was much appreciated and it didn’t take long for everyone to fall asleep.

Save for two dwarves. You and Thorin were the last ones sitting by the dying fire. There wasn’t much talking, since Thorin wasn’t one for idle conversation unless he had something meaningful to say, but the silence was a comfortable one. You gazed into the fire and got lost in your own thoughts. You didn’t fully understand why he wasn’t at least trying to get some rest as the first watch was your turn, surely this whole day had been exhausting to him as well?!

Thorin had been watching you for quite some time, and saw your struggle to stay awake. The blanket you had taken with you on this quest still was too thin for his taste, and there had been many occasions where he barely stopped himself from snatching you from the ground and snuggle you into his chest.

And as he looked around his sleeping companions, he made a decision. He had been keeping a watchful eye over you from the moment met you in the Blue Mountains and the time had come to make his intentions clear.

_‘I’ll keep you warm.’_ He murmured, and before you knew it, his arms slipped around you, pulling you into his lap. If you had been fully awake, you would have protested against such a bold move, but since you were so drowsy you more or less let it happen. You did heave a satisfied sigh as you nestled your body against his.

Yes, this was the perfect place to get some rest. Safe, warm… A tobacco smell mixed with that typical Thorin scent… it stirred something deep inside of you. You didn’t know how much you had longed for this, for him…

_‘I’ve waited for this moment for a long time…’_ you breathed, and it was the absolute truth.  
The king smiled. _‘And you have no idea how much I want you right now…’_ he purred in your ear.

A faint smile crossed your face, but then you jerked right awake when the true meaning of his words trickled into your consciousness.

‘But you’re a king…’ you stammered. ‘And I’m just a… lowly… dwarrowdam.’  
 _‘I don’t care what anyone else thinks.’_ Thorin countered as his gorgeous sapphire eyes locked with your E/C ones. ‘I’ve chosen you…’


	4. Trees?! - Thorin x Enya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dear reader on AO3 asked me why Thorin pushes Enya against trees all the time. And as I wondered as well WHY the fuck that happens so much, the characters stepped in and took over.   
> And as I ran behind them, trying to record their moves as fast as I could, I remembered that although I’m the writer of their adventures, I have ZERO say in what happens. Love you too, lovelies. <3

**Trees?! - Thorin x Enya**

‘So Thorin.’ Enya said. She was leaning against the wooden doors of Beorn’s house, watching her One standing on the path a few meters away.  
The king looked up and sent her one of his rare smiles, the ones he only showed when he was truly happy. He was wearing a simple grey tunic, black breeches and heavy boots, but yet in that simplicity he still was very much capable of making her swoon.  
‘What is it uzfakuh?’ he replied. 'Why are we here?! Of all places you can choose from, you’d think Beorn’s home is the least obvious one.’  
She stepped away from the door and strolled in his direction. 'I’ve got a question for you, that’s why.’

'I am intrigued.’ The king murmured while watching his queen picking a flower from the lawn. 'What is it?’  
Enya reached for his hand and pulled him into the direction of the forest. 'So during our journey together…’ she began.  
'Which one?’  
'Thorin!’ she berated him sternly, but the grin that was displayed on her face betrayed her. 'The original one of course.’  
Thorin smirked. 'Continue.’  
They passed the moorland that surrounded the house. A soft breeze blew over the heath, playing with the seams of her skirt as it went. Enya frowned, suddenly realizing she was wearing a blue dress, but she couldn’t remember why.  
'Do you remember I tried to leave the company?’ She asked anyway, though she knew the answer.  
'Of course.’ The king mused. 'We were fighting. And I stopped you from leaving.’  
'That’s one way of summarizing it…’ Enya giggled. I’d say you were being a huge dickhead and when I wasn’t having any of it, you decided to persuade me on a whole different level.’  
The king inclined his head. 'I suppose that’s fair.’  
'So…’ she continued as she dragged him towards the edge of the forest. She picked the first tree she saw and tapped on the bark before she turned to her One. 'Do enlighten me, Thorin Oakenshield. Why did you keep pushing me against trees? Is that a dwarf thing?’

Thorin burst into laughter and she reveled in the low sound.  
'No.’ he told her. 'It’s definitely not something our kind does on a daily basis.’  
'Then why?!’ she proclaimed. 'Were we protesting against the demise of those particular trees?’  
'Is that a human thing?’ The king inquired while narrowing his eyes.  
'Sometimes.’ she gave in.  
'Humans are weird beings.’  
Enya shrugged. 'They don’t have as many trees as we do here.’  
'Exactly my point.’

He took a step forward, his eyes burned through hers. The atmosphere around them changed. Enya felt her heart rate speading up until it was hammering so loud in her chest, the whole forest could hear it. Her mouth went dry and heat pooled in her stomach. Without taking his gaze off her, Thorin came closer. A soft moan escaped her when his hips shoved her against the rough surface behind her. There she was, trapped once again.

Not that she minded. At all.

'I didn’t know how to handle you.’ Thorin murmured in her ear. 'I had the burden of this whole quest on my shoulders and there you were, the dwarrowdam I didn’t know I had been waiting for all of my life. I wanted to possess you. I feared you’d slip through my fingers if I didn’t and I could not bear to loose you.’  
'Possess me?’ she echoed.  
'Not in a bad way.’ the king explained. 'I was so intoxicated by your mere presence that it was hard to think straight anyway.’  
'I get that.’ Enya breathed. 'Happens to me all the time.’  
Thorin chuckled and his hands moved up to cup her face. 'If someone would ask me now, I’d say that my queen is in charge.’  
'Behind every strong king is an even stronger queen.’ she told him.  
Thorin placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then smiled. 'You’d have my ass in a casket if I dared to claim otherwise.’  
'Ah don’t talk like I’m such a bitch!’ Enya squealed. 'I can loosen the reins sometimes…’  
'So we have reins now, huh?’ he hummed.

They watched each other for a moment. A yearning sensation spread through her thighs and Enya bit her lip. Then Thorin reached for her hands, discovering the flower she had been carrying with her as he did so.  
'Beautiful.’ he commented and then carefully braided it into her hair.  
'You know you’re gonna mess that up in a few minutes from now, right?!’ Enya protested.  
The king shrugged, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 'I’ll do my best to spare your hair, I promise.’  
'The hell you do.’ the queen murmured, but then all thoughts got lost as his mouth claimed hers…


	5. Dancing with (bumble)bees - Thorin x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon ask: dancing with bees, Thorin x reader.

**Dancing with (bumble)bees - Thorin x reader**

If you didn’t dwarf up fast enough, everyone would know that you weren’t the badass lady you wanted them to believe you were. You leaned against the wooden surface of the shed and heaved a long sigh. It was a dark and cramped place, but somehow you had squeezed yourself between all the gardening pots and tools that occupied the space. As you sat huddled up in a corner, a rake prodded painfully in your back and if you moved any further back, a pair of gardening scissors would poke out an eye.

Pfft. This was ridiculous and you knew it, but yet you couldn’t get yourself to open the door and walk towards Beorn’s house again. Rationally, you knew that the most frightening thing that COULD happen was a sharp sting, followed by an uncomfortable swelling that would last a few days, but… You gritted your teeth. You feared the fear, and that’s never a good thing.

The company knew you as someone who didn’t recoil from anything. You could tend to the worst wounds without batting an eye, you weren’t scared of spiders or wild wargs (though sometimes you should) and even Beorn (being a tall dude or an angry bear) didn’t impress much. And though Azog and his orcpack were terrifying enough to make anyone shit their pants, you merely laughed at his loincloth (‘Look! It has faces on it!’) before you tried to hack him into pieces (you’d get that bastard another day anyway).

However… There was one creature that made you run for it, though its appearance would suggest entirely otherwise. Most people would say it was cute and maybe even fluffy, but those people hadn’t seen them close enough to suffer the consequences.

‘Y/N?’ The baritone sound of your leader called and it almost made you shot up, but luckily your instincts hadn’t forgotten about the gardening scissors. Fucking great, your comrades were looking for you right now. Which meant that you had been gone long enough to be missed…   
‘In here.’ You mumbled.  
‘Where?’ Thorin called again. ‘I barely can hear you!’

With a sigh, you slightly opened the door of the shed and peered through the creak. Thorin was standing further away, looking in the other direction.   
Ah, luckily you weren’t the only one who did not want to acknowledge something very embarrassing about yourself. You always refrained from teasing Thorin about his lack of navigation skills, so he would probably do the same for you. Because if Fíli and Kíli ever found out… A shudder went through you. Your life would never be the same again. Ever.

‘Behind you!’ you hissed.  
The king obliged and smiled when he discovered your hiding place. ‘What are you doing?’ he inquired gently, lowering down to his knees.  
‘Doesn’t matter.’ You replied. ‘Are they gone?’  
‘Who?’  
You scoffed. ‘Those huge flying minions of death of course!’  
‘The what?’ Thorin repeated with a ominous grin. ‘What are you hiding from?’  
‘Have you not noticed how big they are?!’ you whined. ‘They are stuff from nightmares, and they-’

‘BZZZZZ’  
You stopped and watched in horror as one of those huge ass bumblebees you tried to avoid, flew lazily near the opening of your fortitude. A strangled cry emerged from your throat and you tried to shut the door, but Thorin grabbed a hold of it and kept it in place.  
‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING!’ you screamed, pulling with all the might you possessed.  
‘You were going to crush that poor insect do death.’ The king said. ‘That would have been cruel. Leave it be.’  
‘Oh, so you’re suddenly the saint of bugs?’ you snapped, your gaze fixated at the bumblebee’s movements.

Oh Mahal.  
The thing flew through the crack and started buzzing happily above your head. You whimpered and then surged forward, successfully opening the door and toppling over your leader.

‘It’s just a bumblebee-’ Thorin gasped as the oxygen was forced out his lungs when one terrified dwarrowdam crashed over him, but you weren’t listening anymore. Thorin watched as you were zigzagging your way through the garden, towards the safety of Beorn’s home. He chuckled when you made a weird jump to avoid another poor, oblivious bee. It almost looked like you were dancing with them.  
Who would have thought… 

Y/N, the fearless warrior. Afraid of bumblebees.


	6. Secret stakeout - Nori x reader / Dwalin x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic prompt: Nori. Dwalin. FemReader.   
> "This isn't what it looks like", "I never said no to a picnic" and “We’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xoxo

**Secret stakeout - Nori x reader / Dwalin x reader**

Nori was losing his touch.

Today marked the third time in the past week that someone had been able to sneak up on him, not even to mention the five times he had been caught ‘borrowing’ some stuff from the storerooms. His tactics had gotten lousy, his vigilance too low. Nori knew exactly what was happening to him and he didn’t like it one bit.

It had all started when a certain dwarrowdam entered the kingdom of Erebor with her kin. Y/N was no stranger to the members of the company, for she had grown up in the Blue Mountains and had been (or still was) the love interest of many. And how could she not? She had a sweet face and a bright smile that made everyone do exactly what she wanted.

Nori was one of those fools who cared too much, which in essence was new to him, because beside his brothers Nori never felt no fondness for anyone. But somehow Y/N and her luscious curves snuck her way right into his heart and he couldn’t bring himself to toss her out.

Always admiring her from the safe distance, he sometimes wondered what made him notice her. Surely she was very easy on the eye, her E/C eyes always sparkling with joy and H/C locks thick and smooth. Her contagious laughter filled every dwarves’ heart upon hearing it. But it was those things that made him love her. No, it was the fierceness of her soul, her deep desire to be free. Nori saw it clearly displayed in her eyes and he knew no husband could give her what she wanted. She was a spirit that shouldn’t be restrained.

So when she left for her own adventure just before Nori and the others set out on the quest, he was not surprised. One could even say he was happy for her that she had found the courage to follow her heart.

The quest to reclaim their homeland (and to be fair, the trinkets he had procured during the journey) was just the distraction Nori needed to not mourn for the loss of a love he had never known. But when the battle of the five armies was won and Y/N walked through the vast doors of Erebor, all changed. For the first time in his life, Nori felt like there was a chance -perhaps maybe small- for them to be together.

He quickly learned that having romantic feelings for someone and acting upon those were two very different things, leaving him unsure how to handle the situation. He did return to his old ways of watching her though, often hiding in secret passages and rooms that had a good view of the hall of kings. And while he sat there, he wondered in what ways he could ask her to court him.

So far, he had zilch good ideas.

Nori knew he needed to up his game, which was why he had brought some food and drinks with him today, to make the passing time more enjoyable. But his thoughts combined with the food proved to be too much distraction and before the real burglar of the company of Thorin Oakenshield knew it, Dwalin stood before him.

‘Nori.’ The burly warrior declared. ‘I did not know ye used this as a hideout.’  
 _‘This isn’t what it looks like.’_ Nori said quickly, knowing how weak this excuse must sound to his tough warrior friend. ‘I was just enjoying a… picnic. In solitude.’

Great, now even his usually smooth talks were abandoning him. Did love truly take all the assets he had in life?

‘A picnic?’ Dwalin repeated, his brows knitting together before his face twisted in a grin. ‘Are ye sure that’s not just good old thievery?’  
Nori shrugged.  
‘I’d say ye’re on a secret stakeout.’ The warrior said, eyeing the food displayed before his friend with much taste. ‘From here there’s excellent view on the throne room. Care if I join ye?’  
He could say no, but Nori knew that Dwalin was going to sit down anyway.  
‘Fine.’ He muttered angrily, watching as his comrade was shoving the first of many meat pies down his throat.   
_‘I never said no to a picnic…’_ Dwalin told him with a mouth full of pie. ‘Not even in the wild, with an orc pack on our tail or spiders in our midst.’

Nori chuckled. Though his friend was mostly tough and scary, a highly unknown fact was that ferocious foodlover Dwalin actually had a refined taste in the ways of dining. That is, if he was able to forget he was actually burly and loud for a moment… Nori shook his head and handed over his cup of ale.

‘So what brings ye here?’ Dwalin asked, his mouth still full. ‘Court intrigue? A lass named Y/N?’  
Nori leaned backwards and eyed his friend curiously. ‘You know I like to move around unseen, regardless of both things you just named.’  
‘Yes I know.’ His friend replied. ‘But ye were mad about her in the Blue Mountains already, just like the rest of us poor souls. Just yesterday, I saw ye gawking at her.’  
‘You-’ Nori began, but Dwalin silenced him with his fierce stare.  
‘I do have eyes, ye know.’ He said. ‘I know competition when I see it.’  
He couldn’t be serious. Could he?!  
They got distracted by Y/N’s distinguishable laugh somewhere below and both scurried over to the window to catch a glimpse of her.  
 _‘It seems we’re in love with the same person.’_ Nori declared.  
Dwalin pondered for a moment before grinning broadly. ‘Well… _Friendships have been built on less common ground.’_  
‘True.’ Nori gave in. ‘We can’t let ours be ruined by some lady. What’s the term the queen sometimes uses? Sisters before misters?’  
Dwalin heaved a weary sigh. ‘I will never repeat Blueheart’s weird sayings, if that’s what ye mean. As much as I love the lass, she makes my ears bleed.’

Nori smiled as he thought of Enya. It seemed that he had come to like far more dwarves and dams than he could have imagined.  
‘Agreed.’ he said. ‘But I remember it now. It was bros before hos…’


	7. Challenge your limits - Thorin x reader (Miriyan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "this isn´t what it looks like", "this is...exactly what it looks like" and "you´re wrong and I´ll prove it", for our sexy Thorin and Miriyan!

**Challenge your limits - Thorin x reader (Miriyan)**

_‘Don’t limit your challenges  
Challenge your limits.’_

That’s what your father always used to say and ever since the true meaning behind that daunted on you, you vow to live by it.

So far, this life philosophy has earned you the title of jewel craftswoman and set you on a journey towards the kingdom of Erebor, which ultimately led to marriage and fulfilling the duties of a queen. 

But this…   
This is the challenge of a lifetime. 

‘Miriyan.’ Your husband murmurs, while staring down at the piece of paper you have shoved in front of him. The council meeting has just ended and the two of you are the only ones left. Finally you have had the guts to confront him with a sketch you have been walking around with for months. 

‘Miriyan…’ Thorin repeats your name. His fingers are tracing the outline of your drawing. He licks his lips, trying to voice the thoughts that evidently race through his mind. ‘What’s this? Tell me… _this isn’t what it looks like._ ’  
You lean against the table and observe his face with your golden eyes. _‘This is...exactly what it looks like.’_  
The king furrows his brows together, his gaze shifting between the sketch and you. ‘And you’re planning on making it?’  
‘No.’ you deny. ‘At least, not alone. Together we might...’  
‘Together?’ he muses, his eyes drawn back towards the piece of paper on the table again. ‘Though I must confess it’s one of your finest designs, I don’t think I should challenge myself like this. You know what happened last time when I handled-’ He pauses and swallows hard before pushing the sketch in your direction. ‘I can’t.’  
‘You leave in fear of it, Thorin.’ You remark sharply. ‘You believe you can’t resist its’ call.’  
‘Enough, Miriyan.’ He hisses, rising abruptly from his seat.  
 _‘You’re wrong and I’ll prove it!’_ you cry out. ‘You have lived under the shadow of that stupid stone for far too long and it’s time you let it go. If we shatter it into a few pieces and make these beautiful jewels from it, we- We…’

Thorin watches you with a rueful expression before he holds out his hand. Though your jaw is set and your eyes are almost spitting fire, you incline and take it. The king pulls you into his arms and presses a kiss on your unrelenting jaw.   
‘We have everything we could ever dream of.’ He whispers. ‘I do not wish to taunt the Gods…’  
‘I know.’ You give in.  
‘Please let me think about it, love. Can you do that?’


End file.
